


The Devil To My Angel

by mochiisoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: :), Cute, Fluff, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiisoda/pseuds/mochiisoda
Summary: In which Peter and Harley Hate Each other™ and Morgan is done with this shit.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	The Devil To My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats to CuteKrazyKris!!! :)

Morgan would say she's a normal girl. She has brown hair,eyes and is fairly smart. She's not stereotypically 'ugly' but isn't gorgeous either.

I mean, there _is_ the problem of the problem of the two _idiots_ on her shoulder but hey! What can a girl do?

Yeah…….she should really get that checked.

Harley died at seventeen due to kidnapping. His parents were dicks and refused to pay the ransom money so KABLAM! He's being escorted to hell. Harley _swears_ that the fight before he went was EPIC but Peter, who was also there, says that he just cried a lot. Peter was killed by the same group but for a different reason. Peter _has_ no parents so when they figured this out, they just killed him not wanting Peter to spill the beans. They don't talk about their past much and honestly? Morgan really doesn't mind. Their lives are Terrible with a capital T and sometimes you don't want to listen to other people's problems if they're supposed to be helping you.

 _Supposed_ being the key word.

"-eter!" Harley gasped in her left ear, snapping her out of her thoughts. "How dare you!?!! I feel _so unappreciated…_ " he tried to deadpan but the smirk gave it away. The angel in question flushed furiously." _Haaaaaarls……..stop…"_ Peter groaned, fighting (and failing) not to pout. This seemed to make the blond bolder though, and his face turned into the epitome of innocence."What ever do you mean _Darling~_?" The words dripped from his lips like honey "Talkin's parta my job."

Morgan decided to butt in before things got weird. "What're you guys arguing about today anyway?" Peter responded before the sentence was in the air for a second. "Harley thinks it's a good idea to skip detention tomorrow so we can go to Flash's party on time. I- _obviously_ -think you shouldn't. Whatcha gonna do?"

Ahhh yes. ~~Dickward~~ Flash. She'd forgotten about that whole situation. Flash seemed adamant on impressing her, though he teased and bullied Nadine whenever he got the chance. It was ironically stupid. Making fun of a person then hit on their best friend? It was a dumb tactic. And so far, not working. On the brink of desperation, Flash had invited her to a party at his house with everyone in their class and let's be honest, who's gonna miss a high school party?!?!! So she had agreed, seemingly forgetting she had detention on the marked date.

Now there was this mess.

"Guys I dont- _I don't know_ and I've got this headache and honestly I can't deal with this right now. Could you just like, mute(?)for a bit?" She knew the slight begging in her voice was pathetic but after four+ hours of doing missed homework, she really needed to sleep.

" _Fiiine_ " Harley groaned before fizzing out quietly in a puff of black smoke. Peter just smiled,waved goodbye and poofed out in smoke similar to Harleys,except white. She stared for a bit before shrugging lamely.

_Guess that's the end of that._

_\--------------------------------------_

Morgan hated history. It was not only boring but pointless and she could feel her eyes start dropping before the equally as boring teacher could start on a mindless lecture. She could see Flash winking from the corner of her eyes and she quickly shot her head in the other direction. _Not today FUCKERS._

"Hey Morgan _.._ " Peter whispered, causing her to flinch. "Sorry SORRY! I J-just got bored and I thought you made your decision already…." He sounded so sad that she couldn't help but smile lightly. "It's fine. I think i'll stay for detention. Flash's party probably won't end for a _long time._ " Before Peter could respond(probably gloat) Harley appeared "Awwwww ya chose the _boring_ _option~_ " He faked a pained expression but they all could see through it. "Morgie _come on._ It's a high school party. You can't be the 'one late person'. That's just sad." There was once a time when Morgan would have winced herself under his soothing words. Instead she just grinned. "Nope. Not today Harl'. You don't have the power over me for this." He groaned, letting his head fall to the side while Peter just snickered. "See how it feels not to have your way _huh_ Harley." Peter stuck his tongue out at him and the demon just laughed. " Ah don't be like that _dear_ ,I could have all I want if ya just said the words. Three, actually but eh. Potato potahto."

Morgan tried not to cry out in pain and annoyance. Why just WHY did they decide to do their weird-ass flirting routine NOW! She had a history test to do for Thor's sake!?!! She grumbled under her breath as she strained to finish it up. 

  1. _Who invented running and why? Give us a paragraph on why this discovery was important. Don't forget the details!_



Who invented running? WHO INVENTED RUNNING?!?!! WHO THE FUCK _CARES_ WHO INVENTED RUNNING!!! JUST FUCKING **RUN**. 

As her mind screamed at her Morgan could barely register her two 'assistants' still arguing.

"I'm just sayin' Pete. God can't technically _do_ anything. You're re his right hand man after like, Jesus." 

Peters face was red with…..with embarrassment? He still was able to hiss through his teeth though. "H-harley! You can't just _say_ stuff like that! We cant-you cant…I don't even" but the latter just laughed. "I'm joking puddin" he smiled "Your papa God isn't gonna have to nothing" the angel rolled his eyes " Hardy har _har_ . How fun." Morgan chewed on her lip, brows furrowed. She. Had. To. Focus. Test. Yes! The test!! That was her point of knowledge right now. Not the idiocy around her. Just, _the test._

"-and I'm just saying sugarplum, life is more fun on _my side_ of the universe." Peter grinned "Yes. _Of course._ Doing shit that can land you in jail is 'more fun'." Harley gasped, "God, Pete! Where did that language come from?!!?? One minute your goodie-2-shoes and the next your-"

"ENOUGH!" Morgan cried, slamming her hand on the table. "I'VE HEARD YOU TWO DO THIS _STUPID_ BACK AND FORTH THING FOR **AGES**! JUST SHUT UP AND FUCK!!!" It was quiet for a long time before Morgan huffed and sat down.

Then she froze. Because **shit**.

_\--------------------------------------_

Safe to say that despite Peter & Harley listening to her advice, she was not, in fact, able to make it to Flash's party. And her dad sure had alot of fun trying to explain to Happy why he should come pick Morgan up. All in all, it was a good day for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> The three words Harley mentioned were 'I want you' ;)


End file.
